


Muscle with Muscle

by superstars_stripes



Series: Muscle with Muscle [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstars_stripes/pseuds/superstars_stripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks about his team late at night and is hit with a sudden realization about his feelings while in a compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle with Muscle

There had been a lot of tension back when the Avengers met and Loki invaded New York. Steve wasn’t sure the team would ever get past all their differences but somehow they did. Sure they had their problems every now and then, but things were getting better.

Shortly after all the Avengers moved into Stark Tower Steve realized that all of the Avengers had trouble sleeping through the night. Whether it was because of nightmares or insomnia he didn’t know, but what he did know was that they were a team and keeping each other company seemed to help. It was during one of those sleepless nights alone in his bedroom that Steve couldn’t help but think about the rest of the Avengers and how fascinating his team was. 

Bruce was nice to be around. He was quiet, brilliant, and always minded his own business - a quality Steve appreciated since he lived in a house with two assassins and Tony. Although in the beginning Steve always kept his guard up in case the other guy made an appearance,Steve learned to relax around Bruce and truly enjoyed his company.

Thor was loud but always happy and a great guy to be around – he was also just as clueless as Steve when it came to modern technology – so Steve took a great liking to him.

Natasha and Clint were the only humans on the team, aside from Tony, but that didn’t make them any less valuable. Their skill sets had saved all their lives more times than Steve cared to remember and that was enough for Steve. 

And Tony was… well he was intelligent and witty, and although he didn’t think much of him when they met, Steve could now see the man was a hero. He was more than just a man inside a suit. He was his best friend.

As he lay in bed Steve began to think about how his team made him feel. Around them Steve always felt safe, respected, happy, loved, and from time to time he even felt aroused. He blushed furiously in the dark because more often than not he did find himself aroused by all the muscle he was surrounded by. Before waking up from the ice Steve had been relatively sure that he only liked women. Sure he had sexual experiences with both men and women during the war but those didn’t mean anything to him. It had been an itch that needed to be scratched. And yeah he had only been in love once but he was certain the love he felt for Peggy was real. He never even considered the possibility of being in love with men but somehow in the course of the last few months he often found himself fantasizing about himself with another man. Fantasizing about his teammates. About maybe spending the rest of his life with another man, in particular he fantasized about himself and T-

Steve stopped that train of thought in its tracks. Maybe he wasn’t as straight as he originally thought but he knew he had to respect his teammates and fantasizing about them wouldn’t do him any good. Especially since Steve knew he would never get what he wanted.

Steve felt an uncomfortable and familiar pressure where his groin met the mattress and groaned. “Great.” He whispered to himself as he reached down to deal with his growing problem.

He found himself thinking about his sparring sessions with the Avengers as he dealt with his throbbing erection. The way Thor’s arm muscles flexed before he lunged at his opponent. The way Clint’s abs felt underneath his hands during hand to hand combat. The way Tony’s thighs wrapped around his head when he tried to subdue Steve – the way Natasha had taught him. The way his half naked, slippery body always seemed to glide against the abs of all of his sparring opponents.

Steve was close. He rubbed at the head of his cock and panted into a pillow. Thinking about T- thinking of his team always resulted in a great orgasm even if it was at his own hand. He tightened his grip on his cock and was already anticipating his climax when he heard a knock at his door.

Shit. Steve released his grip on his cock and tried to control his heavy breathing.

“STEVE?”

Steve knew it would be one of the Avengers knocking at his door – who else would come knocking at two o’clock in the morning – but he wasn’t sure he appreciated the fact that out of all of the Avengers it was Thor who was at the door.

“STEVEN, ARE THOU AWAKE?” Thor knocked again and Steve knew that even if he didn’t answer Thor would open the door and come in.

“Um, yeah, hang on.” Steve was still panting and felt himself blush. He shut his eyes for a couple seconds in order to make his erection disappear and walked over to the door.

Any hopes Steve had of his erection subsiding vanished as soon as he opened the door because standing in front of him was a very shirtless Thor.

“What, um, what can I help you with?” Steve’s voice was shaky and his eyes couldn’t help but scan the gorgeous man in front of him. A man whom he was just thinking of while masturbating - well one of the men he was masturbating to anyways. 

“WELL I COULD NOT SLEEP AND YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST UNDERSTANDING MIDGARDIANS I HAVE MET AND… IS SOMETHING THE MATTER DEAR CAPTAIN?” Thor seemed to have sensed something was wrong and he looked around Steve’s room then back at the Super Soldier.

Steve felt another blush creep up his neck and shook his head. “Everything’s fine. I was just, uh, trying to, uh, sleep.” He dropped his eyes to avoid Thor’s scrutinizing gaze.

Thor eyed Steve in confusion and caught sight of the very noticeable bulge in Steve’s sweatpants and made an almost inaudible sound.

“OH, I SEE THAT I CAUGHT YOU AT A BAD TIME CAPTAIN. I APOLOGIZE FOR INTRUDING AT THIS LATE HOUR... I SHALL RETURN… LATER.” Thor declared but didn’t move.

If Steve hadn’t been looking down at his feet he would have missed the way something twitched in Thor’s sleeping bottoms as he spoke. Slowly Steve lifted his gaze and found that Thor was looking straight at him, pupils blown.

Steve wasn’t really sure how it happened. One moment he and Thor were standing at his door and the next Thor’s lips were on his and he was pushing him against the bed, panting into his mouth.

It’s not that he minded that Thor was in his bedroom - grinding against his already hard cock - Steve just never thought this would ever actually happen. He had fantasized about this moment and several more just like them but he took them for what they were, fantasies.

Steve wet his lips when they separated for air and he couldn’t miss the way Thor hardened above him. He smirked at the god and bucked his hips experimentally. 

Thor gasped and grabbed Steve by the neck, bringing their mouths together for another messy kiss. Thor’s hand slid under Steve’s shirt and he grinned. “THOU TRULLY ARE SOMETHING SPECIAL CAPTAIN.”

Steve felt ridiculously hard and moaned into their next kiss. Thor chuckled and removed Steve’s shirt, chucking it somewhere on the floor. Thor’s mouth began to trail kisses down Steve’s throat, over his chest, all the way to his naval and Steve felt the need for more friction. 

Steve reached down to remove the little clothing left between them when he felt Thor mouth at the head of his cock through his pants.

“Oh. Oh God.” Steve moaned and bucked his hips again getting another chuckle from Thor before removing both their pants and shifting up to take Steve into another kiss and grinding their cocks together. 

Steve hesitantly looked down between them and groaned in anticipation. Thor really was muscular in every way. He really was a god. Steve couldn’t resist the urge and reached down and took Thor into his hand. Steve was a little shocked at his own boldness but soon forgot about it when Thor took Steve into his hand as well and started to jerk him off.

“Oh. That’s good. Yeah like that. Don’t stop.” Steve shut his eyes as he and Thor pleasured each other. He shifted his body and suddenly he felt Thor’s cock rub on his own and he wondered what it would be like to come to the feeling of Thor’s cock instead of his hand. 

Steve moved Thor’s hand away from his dick and took them both into his own. He felt Thor buck into his grip and the movement sent shivers of pleasure up his body. He shifted his hand to get a better grip both their cocks and smiled at the chocked sound that rumbled out of Thor’s throat. This couldn’t be more perfect even if it weren’t Thor but… Steve’s grip froze for a moment.

“OH CAPTAIN!” Thor bellowed and came into Steve’s hand. Steve opened his eyes and took a couple seconds to try to calm his breathing before he felt Thor’s grip on his cock again. Steve clenched his eyes shut and tried to ignore the realization that hit him seconds before Thor came in his hand.

Thor’s grip tightened on his cock and Steve felt the all too familiar pressure in his gut. He came then biting into his lower lip to keep from shouting.

After a couple minutes, Thor shifted on the bed and grabbed his pants from where they lay on the floor. “THIS HAS BEEN FUN MY DEAR CAPTAIN.”

“Yeah, um, it was very… interesting.” Steve replied in a small voice, still laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, unable to look at Thor.

“I SHALL SEE YOU AROUND CAPTAIN. SLEEP WELL.” 

“Night.” 

Thor left the room then and Steve was left to face the silence and the realization that he had made several mistakes. 

He liked men. Whether that made him gay or negated his interest in women he wasn’t sure, but he knew he could no longer deny the attraction he felt for men. He had just slept with Thor, and although he enjoyed it - as much as he had enjoyed the experiences he had while in the army – he knew that he was lying to himself if he said he wouldn’t have enjoyed it more with someone else. Because he was in love - he could see that now. He was in love with a teammate - with a friend – it just wasn’t Thor.

He was in love with one Tony Stark.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened.
> 
> This was supposed to be strictly porn, a one-shot Steve/Thor story and there were not supposed to be feelings involved, but then someone by the name of Crystal decided it was okay to bring up Tony while we discussed the idea for this and well this kind of became a Stony story.
> 
> Important to note: I wrote this in 2013, so this disregards everything after the Avengers (2012), also originally posted this story as multiple chapters over at fanfic.net but I decided to post it as a series here instead. Any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
